The Twilight 25: round 5
by Connie Bustos
Summary: A one-shot and drabble challenge based on twenty-five different prompts; 10 of them are words and the other 15 are pictures. Parings and ratings may change in each story.
1. Prompt 3: photo

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 3 photo: Laundromat**  
><strong>Pen Name: ConnieB<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Bella**  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you've never had an orgasm," Alice repeated for the tenth time.<p>

"Can we change the subject?" I asked.

"Not even by yourself?" Alice inquired.

"Nope, can't seem to find the exact point…"

"You should do what I used to, before Emmett that is," Rosalie said, finishing her margarita.

"What's that?" Alice asked her.

"I don't want to discuss masturbation techniques…" I drifted but no one listened.

"You should use your washing machine," Rose replied.

"My washing machine?" I exclaimed; not sure if it was for real or if she was just teasing.

"Yes, on the spin cycle."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The characters are from Stephenie Meyer's Twilight, I'm just playing with them, no copyright infringement intended.<strong>


	2. Prompt 10: Insipid

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 10 "Insipid"**  
><strong>Pen Name: ConnieB<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Bella**  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>In, out, in, out, in, a little faster, almost there… He grows tired so I spin us and end on top of him. Up, down, up, down, up, down. A little faster and he finishes.<p>

It was always like this – sex with Mike – boring, predictable, insipid...

I yearn for firm hands to grasp my hips, to scratch my back, to make me moan and beg for more.

I yearn for Edward's hands to travel all over my body, I want those lips tasting mine, tasting me.

But he's not here; he never came back so all I get is _insipid_.


	3. Prompt 5: photo

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 5 photo: Snowy tree**  
><strong>Pen Name: ConnieB<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Emmett/Rosalie**  
><strong>Rating: K+<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>He was finally here, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. He had the color of my hair and I could swear he had Rose's exact nose. He yawned and I hold him tighter, swaying slowly from side to side and humming a lullaby softly. A click sounded and I looked up to see Rose with a camera in her hands.<p>

"He's our little miracle," she said, snapping another picture.

He was; we waited for him for so long and now, on this white morning with snow in every tree, Benjamin Lee McCarty was finally here, our Christmas miracle.


	4. Prompt 24: photo

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 24 photo: Man in woods**  
><strong>Pen Name: ConnieB<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Edward**  
><strong>Rating: K+<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>I've been walking for months, wandering through cities and lonely fields. Now I'm on some kind of forest; my skin barely registering the wet grass and dirt under my toes. I don't know how I got here; I only know I have to keep walking.<p>

I don't know what I'm searching for, but I'm looking anyway, hoping that in one point I'll look up and I'll finally find whatever I'm searching for.

A scent – another vampire – I look up and she's frozen a couple of miles away.

"I'm Bella," she whispers and I smile.

"Bella, I've been looking for you."


	5. Prompt 14: photo

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 14 photo: Pictures**  
><strong>Pen Name: ConnieB<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Renee**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>I've seen these photos thousands of times; her glowing face showing how happy she was, how tears shone in her eyes while saying "I do."… There's one in particular I love the most – one I have framed and hidden in a box, away of prying eyes – one when she's embracing me, both of us smiling brightly at the camera, not knowing this was the last time we would see each other…<p>

My daughter got married exactly ten years ago and died shortly after, while she was in her honeymoon – a terrible accident in the sea; the bodies were never found.


	6. Prompt 4: photo

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 4 photo: Messy Bed**  
><strong>Pen Name: ConnieB<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Jasper/Alice**  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>She moves fast and in a second my hands are handcuffed to the headboard; I could have easily avoided it, but I like it when we play this games.<p>

"Handcuffs again, Alice?" I inquired, my mind surfing through the last time we used them, my body tensing at the memory.

"Actually, I'm making sure you won't leave, I've to go out," she replies, kissing my body until she reaches my boxers with her lips.

"I could easily escape from these."

"Jazz, you know I can see the future; you won't even try to if you know what's good for you."


	7. Prompt 19: Tingle

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 19 "Tingle"**  
><strong>Pen Name: ConnieB<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Bella/Edward**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>He embraced me slightly and breathed on my neck, making my skin tingle. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding; his body so close to mine was making it hard to think.<p>

"Please Bella," he begged once again, the pain in his voice made my heart ache.

"It hurts too much," I replied, my voice sounding weird to my own ears, tears streaming down my face.

"I won't do it again, promise" he replied.

"That's what you said last time Edward, but this time I won't fall for that."

He breathed deeply once again and left.


	8. Prompt 15: photo

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 15 photo: I'm sorry**  
><strong>Pen Name: ConnieB<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Bella**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

* * *

><p>I felt nauseated, even though I had nothing in my stomach, I felt like I was about to throw up. I was looking at the crumpled piece of paper, which was near the dumpster, and I realized why I was feeling this way; I was empty.<p>

There were no more tears for me to drop, because I had shed them all, there was no point in yelling, because there was no one there to listen. I had nothing else to do than to look at that little piece of paper and feel how the whole world crumbled all around me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **I don't know if I'll be able to finish the challenge before the due date, but I'll do my best; I have a loooooooot of work and a loooooooot to study, but I'll try to post some drabbles even if the chanllenge is finished, just for the fun of it :)_

_Thank you all for reading, I hope you are enjoying this as much as I do..._

_Kisses to everyone, bye!_


End file.
